The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
High energy distribution from rechargeable energy storage systems such as high-voltage battery packs used in electric vehicles (EVs) operate at hazardous voltages and currents during normal operation. It is common to provide overcurrent protection devices such as fuses to limit hazards associated with overcurrent from short circuit currents.
Normal operation for applications such as the EV includes a wide range of current requirements. Setting overcurrent protection devices to protect for maximum current requirements can create unprotected situations in which potentially hazardous short circuit currents are within the normal operating range for more typical current requirements. Setting overcurrent protection devices to protect for overcurrent short circuits at the more typical current requirements risks limiting performance or triggering the overcurrent protection mechanism during high performance use of the EV.
What is needed is a system and method for increasing a range of effective overcurrent protection for differing usage profiles.